Buckets, pails and troll details
by captain catbug
Summary: Probably will have to raise the rating in future if this goes how I want it to *winkity wink* Tavros x Vriska :3 this website ruined my pesterlogs, sorry :c
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one :D

A/N Oh god I'm so sorry.

EDIT - Fixed an issue with the pesterlogs (Forgot to put , at the end of Tavros' sentences)

"Taaaaaaaavroooooooos!"

"Oh not again…"

"Hey Tavros," Vriska smirked as she said my name.

Turning cautiously as to make sure I wasn't shocked by whatever 'surprise' Vriska had gotten me this time, I raise my hand in a wave and smile at her. "Hey Vrisk," I said halfheartedly.

Looking a little worried, Vriska cocked her head to the side, "Enthusiastic much? You alright Tavvy?" she asked.

I perked up a bit to take away any worry from Vriska's expression, but I wasn't quite sure if I really was alright, I responded in a happier tone anyway, "Yeah I'm alright, what was it that you wanted?"

Holding her hands behind her back suspiciously, she grinned and giggled a little, "Now whoever said I wanted anything Tav?" I heard a little metal clinging noise.

"Vriska w-what've you done?" I asked, a little scared of what may be about to come.

"Oh I was going through Eridan's hive and I so happened to find something interesting…" She pulled one of her hands away from behind her back, and kept holding on to… Whatever it is she's got behind there. Draping her free arm around my neck, she pulled me closer towards her. Even though she's my matesprit, this affection is unusual from her. "So Eridan's got this little loneliness problem and I guess he has to do something in his free time…"

"What're you getting at exactly," I wanted her to get to the point.

She raised her other arm from behind her back, pulling out this little 'surprise' I was expecting. "I found this, Tavros, fancy making use of it?"

A pail.

She had.

A.

Pail.

"VRISKA!" I yelled, startled by her actions.

Grinning again, she started cackling, "So is that a yes or no?" Dropping the pail, she wrapped her other arm around my neck and locked me in embrace, pulling me into a kiss.

When she finally let me go, I stared into her eyes, she looked dead serious, but I still felt the need to ask anyway, "Are you s-serious Vrisk?"

"Why would I joke about this, Tavros?" Still cackling and grinning, I was unsure still.

So to avoid any hasty actions on her behalf, I ordered her to return the pail to Eridan immediately, unfortunately I forgot to tell her to go alone, and before I knew it, she was grabbing my hand and chuckling away to herself. I could never understand that girl. I don't even know if I want to understand her.

As she was pulling me along to Eridan's hive, she asked me a question which imposed a few thoughts into my head. "Would you be opposed to it though, Tavvy?"

I thought of caressing her body, kissing her tenderly, the cute little noises she would make, I would never be opposed to experiencing that. But I also thought of what she would be doing to me, how she would touch me, it made me shudder in delight at the thought. However, I could never work up the courage to do any of this with Vriska. I thought about her maybe being able to read my mind, she always insists that she can, but she isn't showing any signs of it. Maybe she was joking about filling a pail with her, which would certainly be the Vriska thing to do. It was impossible to push those images of Vriska out of my head; she was just so undeniably… Sexy.

"Tavros? Alternia to Tavros?" Vriska squeezed my hand a little, I must've spaced out a little bit while thinking of her. "We're at Eridan's hive now."

"So return the pail then," I said, blushing a little bit.

"Hey, Dualscar! Open up!" Vriska banged on his door impolitely until Eridan opened the door.

"Mindfang, havve you come to your senses and finally noticed my awwesomeness?" He declared in his weird accent.

"I'm not here to FLARP, Eridan. I'm returning this, I got it from your hive, figured you might want it back,"

"Wwhat wwere you doin' wwith this?! You havvent used it, havve you?!"

"Psh, no way, I'd never use anything that's possibly been in contact with your… Eugh…" Vriska shuddered visibly at the thought.

I decided to interrupt so this didn't last forever, "Vrisk just give him the pail and we'll be off,"

Eridan gasped a little and whispered something to my matesprit, I heard my name said. Grinning once again Vriska responded with a cackle and said "Maybe I would, I don't think it's any of your business anymore though, ex-kismesis. Well, take your stupid pail. Ta ta," Vriska threw the pail into Eridan's arms. She flounced back to me and grabbed my wrist, dragging me off again. Her mannerisms are still unexplainable.

"Vriska?" I asked quietly, expecting her not to hear me or even pay attention to me.

"Yeah, Tavros?" Responding literally as soon as I asked. It made me smile, the way she spoke to me. When she's not insulting me anyway.

"W-what did Eridan say to you?"

"Oh just some bull shit, it's nothing you need to worry about, dear Tavvy."

"If you say so, I guess…"

We parted ways when we reached her hive; I kissed her goodbye and held her in my arms for a few minutes before saying my final goodbye of the day. She probably wouldn't talk with me on Trollian tonight; I always just assume that she has other important things to take care of. I walked back to my hive alone, but with haste to make sure I wasn't caught outside when the sun rose. I didn't really want to wind up like Terezi.

When I arrived home, all I wanted to do was talk to Vriska, so I attempted it.

adiosToreador began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

AT: uHH,,, vRISKA? aRE YOU THERE?

AT: i MISS YOU,

AT: i GUESS YOU'RE DOING SOMETHING ELSE SO,,,

AT: i'LL JUST GO NOW,

AT: bYE,

adiosToreador ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

I knew she wouldn't answer, so I guess Gamzee is my next stop. I could go to Karkat, he's always good at giving romance advice, but I wasn't really in the mood for being shouted at though.

adiosToreador began trolling terminallyCapricous [TC]

AT: hEY GAMZEE,,,

TC: WhAtS uP mOtHeRfUcKeR :o)

AT: hAVE YOU EVER HAD A MATESPRIT?

TC: MaTeSpRiT? mAn I nEvEr ThOuGhT aBoUt GeTtInG a MoThErFuCkEr To Be My MaTeSpRiT :o(

TC: Am I sUpPoSeD tO hAvE a MaTeSpRiT?

TC: HoNk :o)

AT: iT'S NOT NECESSARY GAMZEE,,, yOU DON'T HAVE TO HAVE A MATESPRIT IF YOU DON'T WANT ONE,

AT: gIRLS ARE HARD TO UNDERSTAND ANYWAY,

TC: Do YoU tHiNk KaRkAt WoUlD bE mY mAtEsPrIt?

TC: We ArE bRoS sO mAyBe He WoUlD dO iT? :o)

AT: uHHH,,, pROBABLY BEST NOT TO ASK HIM,,,

AT: hE MIGHT GET MAD,

AT: iSNT HE IN A MATESPRITSHIP WITH JOHN NOW ANYWAY?

TC: ThEn I dOnT wAnT tO gEt In ThE wAy Of ThAt

TC: LoVe Is A mOtHeRfUcKiNg RaRe MiRaClE

TC: AnD sHoUlD nEvEr Be DiStUrBeD

TC: HoNk :o)

AT: i UHHH,,, GUESS YOU'RE RIGHT GAMZEE,,,

AT: aNYWAY,,, dO YOU WANNA RAP OR SOMETHING?

TC: SuRe ThInG mOtHeRfUcKeR :o)

We then proceeded to have one of the worst rap-offs in history. It took my mind off Vriska anyway, well that is until I decided to take a nap.

After rapping with Gamzee, I struggled to get into my recuperacoon, which proved more difficult without the ramp, and my horns still didn't fit, but somehow I managed to get comfy and fall asleep. Not long after my thoughts were directed back to Vriska. I dreamt about her. Her beautiful face, her soft skin, her blue lips, her cerulean blood, her mischievous eyes, I loved everything about her. I never wanted to lose her.

The nightmare started when she touched my face with her fragile hand, I was scared it might break and shatter like glass. She placed both of her hands against my chest, and whispered something unintelligible. Then came a push, a gentle and playful push. Another stronger push, followed by another push. I could feel myself falling again. But for a longer distance this time.

I had realised what she said.

"Fly, Pupa. Fly."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wanted to wake up, I couldn't believe that I had to relive that moment again, I had only just forgotten it. It brought up thoughts of when Vriska would bully and torment me, I hated it. However, this nightmare wasn't going to end there. Feeling drops of cold liquid drip down on to me, I shuddered. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, and what made it worse is that it was blood. Cerulean blood which I had come to love so dearly.

Her voice echoed through my head, "I'm flying too, Pupa."

Just as I hit the ground, I shot awake in a cold sweat. Crawling out of my recuperacoon, I checked my legs, anxious that they would stop working again. I don't know if I was expecting a knock at the door, a worried Vriska possibly waiting for me to open up.

However, I knew this wasn't going to happen. Checking the door anyway, there was no Vriska. What a surprise. I decided to check on her anyway.

adiosToreador began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

AT: vRISKA?

AT: aRE YOU OKAY?

AG: Taaaaaaaavros ::::)

AG: I'm gr8.

AT: tHAT'S A RELIEF THEN,,,

AG: Why wouldn't I 8e gr8?

AT: nO I,,, i MEAN,,, i WAS JUST CHECKING ON YOU,

AG: Are you ok8y Tavvy?

AT: yEAH I HAD A NIGHTMARE,,,

AT: tHATS WHY I WAS CHECKING ON YOU,

AG: Ohhhhhhhh have you 8een dreaming a8out me? ::::D

AG: The suns gone down, Tav, want to go somewhere?

AT: uHHH,,, sURE?  
AG: Come to my hive. ::::)

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling adiosToreador

Even though I was a little suspicious of where Vriska wanted to take me, or what she wanted to do with me even, I still visited her hive.

Knocking on the door lightly, I waited to see if she would answer. I didn't even think she could hear me, but the door opened anyway.

"Taaaaaaaavros!" she greeted me the way she normally would, and smiled mischievously.

Smiling timidly, I responded to her dragged out greeting, "Hey Vrisk,"

After being invited inside, Vriska pulled me toward her and hugged me, "Hey Pupa," she grinned. Could she actually read my mind or was she just being Vriska? I could never tell. I frowned at the name anyway. "Been flying recently?" Vriska asked while cackling.

Unsure of whether she was reading my mind or tormenting me, I frowned, "Was that necessary?"

She got on my nerves a lot, and I know I got on hers too. Like when I make her play Fiduspawn with me or when she bosses me around. Or when she insults me, or tells me I need to be stronger, or constantly teases me.

Vriska's glance directed to my face, she wasn't smirking anymore, "Tavros?"

Returning the glance, I asked quietly, "Yeah?" Vriska didn't like it when I was quiet, she told me that if I was going to be strong then I needed to stop being so shy and quiet.

I felt her arms lift from around my waist. Thinking she was going to kiss me, I smiled at her. However this was not the case, as her hands went above my neck. Cupping my cheeks, she giggled at me. Lifting her hands even further, she grabbed my horns. My natural reaction was to of course let out a little yelp of pain. Unfortunately troll horns are sensitive, but it sure feels damn good if someone knows what they're doing. She started to gently rub the base of my horns with her thumbs and chuckled at me. My expression melted as I blushed furiously.

"Abscond or ascend?" whispered Vriska mockingly.

"Aggrieve," I whispered back as I took hold of her horns and caressed them.

She bit her lip, as to suppress a moan of delight. "Ta… Tavros…" she whimpered.

I skimmed one of her horns with my tongue, which she seemed to enjoy. Her hands fell limp onto her shoulders and her knees became weak. It was clear that she was enjoying it. Taking her right horn in my mouth, she gave me the satisfaction of hearing her purr, which came as a surprise to me as I had never heard Vriska make such a noise before. Using one hand to rub the horn I wasn't sucking, I directed my other hand to give her cute little rump a squeeze, earning a snicker from her.

Vriska turned her head sharply towards the door, hearing a knock. Whoever it was, just caused blood to pour from my mouth.

"Vriska your horns are sharp!" I wailed, holding my jaw.

"Shut _up, _Nitram!" responded Vriska, clearly not impressed. She made her way over to the door and hastily opened it. Vriska sighed in dismay at the visitor, "Eridan? What the fuck are you doing here?"

I could barely see what was going on, as tears were welling up in my eyes from the pain of having the inside of my mouth gashed by her horn.

"Vvris I was wonderin' whether you'd be up for another shot at being my kisme-" Eridan paused, I hoped he hadn't noticed me, "what's that on your horn?"

Vriska raised her hand to collect a sample of the glossy brown liquid on her horn. "Well it appears to be a mix of saliva and blood."

Raising an eyebrow, Eridan uttered a few incoherent words.

Vriska snarled at him, "Leave me the fuck alone you fucking sea dwelling hipster creep," shoving him out of the door frame, she somehow managed to get even more irate, "and don't fucking talk about Tavros like that."

Slamming the door almost literally into his face, she growled and turned to face me. Back to her usual mega bitchy ways, she ordered me to clean up my mouth. Eridan must've said something pretty bad to make her this annoyed.

She plonked herself down on the sofa and stared at me.

I wiped my mouth and knelt down in front of her, "Cheer up, Vrisk," I smiled.

"Eridan is so annoying! He's always bugging me about being his kismesis!" She began to rant about the fishy hipster.

"Vriska, shoosh," I papped her cheek.

She sighed and smiled at me softly, pulling me up next to her.

I leant over to her and stroked her hair, "You're beautiful," I brushed my fingers over her cheek.

"Oh come here Tavros," Vriska grabbed my shirt and tugged me on top of her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and raised her head to kiss me, "you know I love you Tavros, right?"


End file.
